


Love Radio

by Haikygyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I never know what to put as a tag bruh, M/M, Taegyu radio hosts, They're graduating soon, Very light angst ?, mutual secret pining, not so sure tho, they do be real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikygyuu/pseuds/Haikygyuu
Summary: Beomgyu work for his high school’s radio with one of his classmate and crush, Taehyun. As months passed by, the both of them grew closer but the thing is, that they’ll be graduating in a few days. How can beomgyu handle the fact that these might be their last radios together ?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Love Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I noticed that I posted this on twitter months ago but never on here ??? why ?? I have no idea, but, enjoy ! <3

“And that’s it for today’s Smash Radio, don’t forget to stay hydrated as the weather is really hot ! And don’t skip class either, the school year is almost over, only a week left, we all got this !”

“Right, fighting everyone ! Also don’t forget that tomorrow is the graduation pictures day, so try to look extra pretty, we only graduate once ! If you didn’t know, our dear Beomgyu was chosen to be this year’s official photographer, so let’s all cheer on him !”

“Ah, thank you Taehyunnie, thank you everyone. See you all monday on… Smash Radio !”

And with these few words, Beomgyu switched off the live mode of their cheap micros and finally relaxed his shoulders, leaning back on the old and unstable metalic chair he sat on for almost two hours now, running a hand through his messy and sweaty dark hair. He was hot, a few strands of hair glued to his forehead, almost melting and suffocating in this way too small room he used to spend most of his days in during the past few years. 

“ Here, drink this. The boy who made his heart race was standing in front of him, holding out a water bottle towards him, also wiping the sweat slowly running down his temples”.

“ Thanks, Hyun”. 

Beomgyu grabbed the water bottle and opened it, trying not to think too much about the fact that the red haired boy drank in it a few seconds before, and silently cursed at the top of his ears burning against his will. When his lips finally met the top of the bottle, Beomgyu felt the cold water running down his throat and amazingly cooling his body off a little, feeling refreshed and relieved.

Thinking about it, he always felt like this whenever he was around Taehyun. The younger always had a comforting and refreshing aura, his presence was always bright and relaxing. Whenever he was around, Beomgyu felt his heart tightening in his chest, and he always felt the best when he was near him. The instant he laid his eyes on him, he felt butterflies inside his stomach. 

“ You didn’t have to specify I will be the photographer though”. Beomgyu said, wiping the water around his mouth with his sleeve, closing back the bottle. 

“I just thought everyone should know how good of a photographer you are”. The younger admitted while taking back his bottle from the black haired boy’s hand, who flinched and blushed at the micro contact their fingers made and of course, at the compliment Taehyun just made to him.

“You just made me more nervous now, you know ?”

“ Hey, there’s no reason for you to be, you were chosen because you’re talented. I’m a hundred percent sure you’ll do more than great”. Taehyun said while ruffling Beomgyu’s hair, softly smiling at him. 

“Hyun, stop, my hair is wet- Hey, s- shtop jis !” Taehyun was now pinching and playing with Beomgyu’s cheeks, laughing at the cute pout and chubby face he had looking like this. 

“Only when you’ll stop bad mouthing yourself”. 

They stayed like this, looking at each other, Taehyun’s hand on Beomgyu’s cheeks, waiting for him to admit and acknowledge how good he was with a camera, the red haired boy having a hard time trying to hold his laughter when his friend was looking so cute, but still trying his best to adopt a serious expression. 

“Taehyunnie-”

“Hmmm ? Continue”. 

“ Shtop”

“ That’s not it, gyu hyung”.

Beomgyu shook his head and cutely furrowed his eyebrows trying to look mad, but in vain as it made him look babier and cuter in the younger’s eyes. 

“Okay, i’m good at phodogwaphy-” Beomgyu sighed.

“Here we go, good boy”. 

“Shut up, bully !” Beomgyu threw his cap at taehyun, his face almost as red as the color of his crush’s hair. Was he insane to put his face this close to Beomgyu’s ? And why was he always.. like this ? Praising him for the things Beomgyu was the most insecure with ? Why did he make him feel… so weird inside his chest ? 

“I won today” Taehyun softly laughed while grabbing his bag. 

“ No graduation pic for you tomorrow, you asked for it”. Beomgyu pouted while crossing his arms, still sitting on his chair. 

“ Stop acting, we both know how you can’t wait to take my pics ‘cause I look so attractive”. Taehyun answered while raising his eyebrows and imitating a ridiculous but what Beomgyu found a very cute model’s pose.

“ Go away, ugly”. 

Taehyun laughed and walked towards the radio station’s door, but stopped suddenly at the doorway and looked through the small room with a sad smile on his face, scanning every detail of what used to be his favorite place for the past few months. Then he locked his beautiful round and sparkly eyes in Beomgyu’s. 

“ I can’t believe monday’s radio will be our last”. He whispered. 

Beomgyu’s heart squeezed in his chest and he felt a painful chill running through his skin hearing those words, going from his chest to his legs, stopping his muscles from every movement. He held his breath, more hurt after hearing these words than he should’ve been. There they were already, their last radio together. How did time go by so fast ? 

Taehyun and he started to take care of their school’s radio in their second year of high school, a year ago from now. Beomgyu will forever remember that day, when his room teacher told him and his classmates that a new transfer student was coming, and how he got mesmerized by the boy the second he stepped in their classroom. Beomgyu still remembers how that day, he felt his ears and his cheeks burn when he laid his eyes on the boy, he still remembers the chills he got when their eyes met and he couldn’t escape his gaze anymore. He still remembers how his uniform was a bit too large for him and how his hands formed sweater paws with his jacket, or just how stunning and gorgeous he looked. 

Nothing really changed since then, from his fluffy red hair to his round and curious eyes, his high nose bridge and his sharp jawline that made him look way more than pretty. His pink and plump lips that Beomgyu always found the most attractive thing and kissable lips on earth. 

That day, Beomgyu fell in love with him for the very first time.

They grew closer after a few days, sitting next to each other during class, laughing and shocked at how many similarities they had in their personalities or in what they both liked. The black haired always loved old and vintage stuff like cameras, record players, typewriters, polaroids, radios and a lot more. That’s why he used to monitor the school’s radio alone at that time, until that day, Taehyun recognized his classmate’s voice on the hallway speakers and asked to join him. 

That day, Beomgyu fell in love with him for the second time. 

Beomgyu was used to his friends listening to him screaming and getting excited over vintage stuff he ordered or he found on a flea market, but they never genuinely got interested in it like him. He didn’t mind though, he loved them and he knew that not everyone had the same interests. Soobin, Yeonjun and Kai always listened to him and helped him monitoring the radio at first with a few scoops or drama that happened on the campus and he was grateful for them to always be the ears of the Smash Radio. 

But that day, Taehyun showed him how curious and interested he as in it too. And, as dumb and idiotic that it might’ve seemed, Beomgyu was touched, and moved by it. Yeah, that day, he showed him the small and dark room with all the equipment, the cheap micros, the old chairs he used to sat alone in and which was his safe place.   
That day Taehyun asked if it was okay for him to join, Beomgyu fell in love for the second time. 

The third time was when they held their first Smash Radio together, when Taehyun was anxious and a bit nervous for his first time, focusing while reciting his text, his heart racing knowing every student in the hallways were able to hear him. That day, when he finished reciting his text and hugged Beomgyu while laughing “ I did it ! I really did it ! ”, Beomgyu fell in love for the third time. 

He stopped counting after this, every action or every word from the young making him fall a bit deeper, his crush growing day after day, now reaching its highest point. 

Beomgyu smiled back at Taehyun, a sad and nostalgic smile, but still, grateful that they shared these moments together every week. This room, their room, contained so many memories, so many laughs, so many small conflicts and so many unsaid words. Beomgyu couldn’t believe they would have to leave it soon, he couldn’t believe their own Radio was coming to its end. 

Would they keep on seeing each other after they graduate ? 

“ I don’t want to believe it ”. Beomgyu whispered. 

“ It was cool doing this with you, gyu”. 

“ Stop, it’s not… It’s not over yet ”. He answered. 

They both stayed silent, looking at each other, smiling sadly, the look and the glow in their eyes saying more than any other words. Taehyun didn’t need to say anything, Beomgyu could see with just one look that the younger was as sad as him that their special moment was coming to an end. That they were going to graduate. That they wouldn't be in the same class ever again. That they wouldn’t take some naps and skip classes in the studio ever again. 

They both thought the same thing. 

But Beomgyu was thinking about it deeper than he should. 

“ Let’s go grab something to eat, my treat this time ?” Taehyun asked, wishing to cheer his friend up a bit, realizing that he looked really down now.

He understood that leaving this radio station probably meant a lot more for Beomgyu than for him, as he was occupying it since he started high school almost four years ago, and he struggled a bit to gain listeners when he was still alone. He grew up in this studio, and he understood that it was his safe and special place.

Beomgyu smiled and nodded, before grabbing his bag, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. 

“ So, how was your date with Taehyun the other day ? ” Yeonjun asked, his head resting on Soobin’s tights as they were all sitting and laying on the grass, in their favorite hidden spot since they all entered BigHit High. The sun was high in the sky, a small breeze wrapping around their skins and the birds singing on the tree overhanging them, the sound of Beomgyu’s guitar in the background. 

“ It wasn’t a date, Yeonjun, shut up now ”. Beomgyu stopped playing. 

“ We saw you both inside the bakery though, all lovey- dovey how cute ! ” Kai added, exaggerating his gestures and his facial expressions just to tease the boy. 

“ And so what ? We already went together with Soobin once, It wasn’t a date either ”. Beomgyu crossed his arms, now annoyed at these idiots he had for best friends. 

“ Who said I never considered it as a date ?” Soobin blinked at him. 

“ What ?” Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows, turned his head to look up at Soobin’s head, pouting. 

“ Huh ?” Kai reacted too. 

“ Drop your acting you two, we all know Soobin was crushing on me before”, Beomgyu blurted out, making the four of them look at each other in confusion.

“ There’s no way he was crushing on you when someone as good looking as me was around ”. Yeonjun answered, linking his fingers with Soobin’s, both of them smiling like the whipped idiots they were. 

“ Your last radio is tomorrow right ? ” Beomgyu nodded. 

“ Are you planning to confess ?” Kai asked, not sure if he was crossing the line or not. 

“ I.. can’t do this ”. 

“ Why not ? ” Soobin asked, now playing with Yeonjun’s electric yellow hair. “ It’s not like he’s going to the same university as us.. I mean, if he ever rejects you, then you’re not losing anything ‘cause you’ll never see him again ?”

“ That’s exactly why I can’t do this. If I don’t say anything, we can still be friends and hang out in the future. Not if he rejects me.” Beomgyu held his guitar close to his chest again, softly scratching the strings and cooling down as soon as he heard the beautiful sound coming out from them. 

“ And what if he likes you back ? ” Kai said, munching his sandwich. 

“ He doesn’t ”. 

“Gyu, I’m sorry but it has to be said, you’re fucking dumb”. Yeonjun stood up from Soobin’s lap, now sitting in front of the boy, a very serious and annoyed look on his face.

“ I don’t want to be hurt, Yeonjun ”. “ I won’t gain anything by confessing other than being heartbroken and in pain”.

“ You won’t gain anything by being a coward either ”. Were Yeonjun’s final words. 

Beomgyu couldn’t find a good answer, he couldn’t reply anything because deep inside, he knew Yeonjun was right. But he refused to admit it. 

Beomgyu was editing the graduation pics he took a few days ago on his laptop, locked in his favorite place with his favorite song playing in his earphones. He was laying on the old couch the school president gave them when he changed his office, fanning himself from the heat of this warm day of June. He came almost two hours early from their usual Radio schedule, finding himself in the urge to enjoy his time here as much and as long as he could, but also in the need to be alone. 

They were graduating tonight. 

Today was their last radio together. 

There would be none after this one. No small fights, no jokes, no teasing. Beomgyu would never accidentally find Taehyun sleeping peacefully on the couch ever again after today. He’ll never be able to listen to him reciting his speech, or watch his head nodding and slowly dancing along with the music ever again after tonight. He will never be able to watch him laugh with his friends in the hallways from his seat, or he will never be able to admire his neck and the back of his head instead of focusing during class ever again. They won’t eat together at lunch either. 

Beomgyu closed his eyes, trying his best not to cry. 

An hour later, he finished making adjustments to his last picture, and of course it was Taehyun’s. He spent the most time working on his, wishing for the boy to think about him, to think about them whenever he would look at these pics. Beomgyu stood up, the music still playing loud in his earphones, and he started to take a look at the room, now packing some stuff, holding back his tears, his heart squeezing inside his chest. He packed the few posters of their favorite movies they fixed on the wall, he opened the old notebooks they wrote their first speeches together in before packing them, not knowing if he should throw them or keep them as a souvenir. He refused to forget about Taehyun’s pretty handwriting. a few CDs, chargers, and even a few clothes they always forgot after their PE classes. 

He looked at the polaroids they took a few months ago, that were still pinned right in front of their set-up, and softly ran his fingers through the pictures, smiling, trying to ignore the burst his heart was starting in his chest. Taehyun was standing next to Beomgyu in this picture, his arm linked with the older’s, the both of them smiling in front of the huge aquarium behind them. The other one, was a picture of Beomgyu that Taehyun took when they boy was sleeping on the couch, tired after the all nighter he pulled, studying for their exams. The third one was a picture of them both, in front of their new set up, smiling while making a peace sign. Beomgyu still remembers how happy they were when they finally had enough savings to buy a new recorder and a new audio headset. 

He was looking at the last polaroid, the one in which both of them had apple hair after they lost a bet with the cinema club, when he felt someone holding him in his back. He didn’t hear him coming in because he was still listening to his music, but now, Taehyun was almost back hugging him, his chin resting on Beomgyu’s shoulder. 

Beomgyu wiped the few tears rolling down his face in a hurry and took off his earphones, now flustered and embarrassed.

“ You’re here early ”, Taehyun said, his chin still resting on the older’s shoulder. 

Beomgyu stayed silent and nodded, trying to ignore his heart making loopings in his chest and his tears coming back even harder now knowing that the one he was so sad to leave was here with him. 

“ Did you.. pack everything already ? You could’ve called me, I would’ve helped you”. 

Beomgyu wiped a rebellious tear on his cheek again, and finally answered, his voice cracking up a bit. 

“ It’s okay, there wasn’t that much to pack anyways ”. 

“ I wasn’t saying this for the stuff, hyung”. Taehyun whispered, holding the older a bit closer and tighter in his arms now. 

“ I know you’re sad to leave this place ”. Beomgyu flinched at those words. 

“ Aren’t you too ? ”

“ Way more than what you think ”. 

Beomgyu turned back and locked his gaze into Taehyun’s, the round and sparkly eyes in which Beomgyu used to always find comfort brought him nothing but pain now. Just looking at them, knowing that it might be one of the last time he could, hurt him. A lot. 

He looked down at his feet now, and whispered an almost inaudible “ Let’s get prepared ”. 

Almost thirty minutes later, the two boys were sitting on these old and uncomfortable metallic chairs, their audio headset on, and their notes ready. Taehyun nodded at Beomgyu, and finally, the boy turned on the live mode. 

“ Good Morning everyone, and welcome in this very last Smash Radio ! As today is graduation day for most of the students in BigHit High, including your two favorite radio hosts, we decided to make today’s recording a bit special ”. Taehyun started. 

“That’s exact, we asked you last week to write down anonymously a few confessions or just some of the most beautiful moments or memories you made in BigHit High, and wish to share with the others. It can be a love confession, or just a few words for your friends, but the most important thing is that today, you can open your heart”. Beomgyu followed, now deep in his role. “ If you forgot to send them, you can still send them online on our twitter page or with the following hashtag : #BigHighconfession. 

“ Before we begin, we wanted to congratulate ever student who made it this year, you’ve worked hard and your efforts paid. I hope you’ll thrive in the major you choose for university, or in the profession you decided to go with”. 

“ For those who didn’t make it, congratulations too, for trying your best and not giving up, we all hope you’ll do better next year ! We’re all cheering on you”. 

“ I think we can start now, Beomgyu, do you want to choose the first one ? ” Taehyun asked, smiling at him. 

“ I would be glad to ” he smiled back. 

“ Oh, this one is interesting, let’s start with this” . Beomgyu took a deep breath before starting. “ Hajooon hyung, thank you for helping me with my maths lessons this year. I wanted you to know that even if I didn’t improve in calculus, my love for you did improve,and grew a bit more every day. I wish we could hang out soon, but with your hand in mine instead of a calculator”. 

“ Well, that was a great start ” the two boys laughed. 

“ One plus one is always equals two after all ” Beomgyu added, a warm feeling calming his heart down, enjoying this feeling of monitoring a show he will soon lose. 

“ We wish you two the best. Time to move onto the second one. I’m going to be honest with you all, this one made my heart flutters a bit, so I thought it deserved to be heard by you all”.

“ Hyung, we met on a day the sun wasn’t shining enough for us. We met when I was struggling with my life, starting everything anew, lost deep in a place I wished to escape. We met on the day the sun wasn’t shining at all. But, when I stepped in the classroom, and met your gaze, that’s when I knew. I knew you would be the person who would make my days brighter, I knew you were the one shining so deep inside that you represented a menace for the real sun. I wanted to thank you, for letting me enter your life and share the most beautiful things, the most beautiful moments of my life and high school days with you”. 

Taehyun stopped for a second, and took a deep breath before starting again. 

“I wanted you to know that you made this old and dark room brighter, that you made everyone’s life better without even knowing it. I wanted you to know that I loved these moments just as much as you did. And that I will miss it just as much as you will”. 

Silence. 

It was as if time stopped. 

Beomgyu couldn’t say anything after hearing this confession, his brain refused to think straight, and his heart was pounding way too fast at how this confession felt weirdly familiar, almost as if it was directed at him. He locked his gaze into Taehyun's, his mouth slightly open as he wanted to answer something, but couldn’t find the right words. 

“Thank you ” were the only words he was able to whisper in his microphone. 

“I mean, thank you for sharing this of course, it- it was beautiful ”. He came back to earth, realizing everyone could hear him, and realizing that this confession might not even be directed at him in the first place. 

“I’m glad you think the same as me,” Taehyun answered. 

Did he…. no, it was impossible. Taehyun didn’t write this. But why… did it feel exactly like how Beomgyu felt at that time too…

“So, uhm, let’s- let’s keep going with this one !” Beomgyu continued, cursing at himself for this idiot slutter. 

“Thank you guys, you made my high school days better and brighter. And thanks to you two, little brats, I finally got to ask the love of my life out. So.. not to be gay because I already have a boyfriend now.. but thank you, I love you. I’m glad we’re going to the same university, and I hope we’ll still be together tomorrow”. Beomgyu finished reading, smiling at who sent this. He knew right away it was him. 

“I love you too, Yeonjun. And thank you for making my high school days brighter too. I love you guys”, he smiled fondly, his heart squeezing, now thinking at how he genuinely loved his, a bit dumb and clumsy best friends. 

Almost an hour later, Taehyun was about to read the last confession of the day. They started to feel hot in this small room, and Beomgyu opened the window to get some fresh air and, even if he refused to admit it, stay a bit longer on live. 

“This will be the last letter of the day. I hope you all enjoyed this last Smash Radio as much as we did. Thank you for always being so supportive and keeping on listening to us every week”. Taehyun started, holding a written letter in his hands. 

Beomgyu went back to his seat, and bit his upper lip, trying not to break down and keep his cool until their last second on live. It was already coming to an end. He closed his eyes, and listened to the one he loved reading the letter. 

“Dear Hyung. I never knew how to say it, or how to show it well. I think you know as well as I do how hard it is to find the right words, the right timing and most importantly, to muster the courage to say those three words. I tried though. How many times did I take a deep breath and opened my mouth, but not even a single word could come out of it ? How many times did I look at you sleeping on that couch, wishing for you to sleep in my arms instead ? I’m so glad I took my time, and slowly grew closer to you, I’m so glad you opened your world to me. But would you let me open that lock around your heart ? I’m so glad we grew closer, step by step, bit by bit, but I’m also so scared to leave you now. I know how this is important to you, and I don’t want to ruin it by confessing out of the blue when we had such a great time and great memories in this place. I don’t want your safe place to be stained by me. But someone told me one day that I should follow my heart no matter what everyone thinks as long as it makes me happy. So I wanted to thank you, for being my sun on rainy days, for being my cold breeze on a hot summer day, and for being the reason as to why I woke up with a smile on my face every monday. Lately, the best part of me was you. Thank you for letting me know how it feels to love someone so deeply. I think I’m ready to say it now, so please forgive me. I love you, I always did ”. 

Beomgyu’s heart was pounding so hard that he was scared the whole high school might hear it through the microphone, his cheeks and the edge of his ears were so hot that it felt like it was burning. His throat was dry and tears were rolling down his cheeks. His hands were shaking, and he couldn’t breathe regularly. 

This.. was directed at him. It has to be. 

But… why ? How ? 

“That’s where we wrap Smash Radio. Thank you so much for everything guys, these years with you were amazing. Beomgyu hyung do you have a few words to say-”

“I love you too ”. 

Beomgyu’s heart was racing and beating so fast and hard in his ribcage that it was painful, it felt as if it was ready to explode in his chest. 

He didn’t know why, he didn’t think twice before saying those words he just, needed to get them off his chest. He knew. He didn’t know how, but he knew. Taehyun was the author of these letters. He felt relieved, and at the same time, he was scared, terrified. He felt so overwhelmed that it was painful. 

“You wha- wait”. 

“ I’m in love with you, Taehyun. I’ve always been in love with you”. Beomgyu was wiping the tears that kept on running down his face, not knowing how to find the right words either. 

“I, I was scared, and I didn’t know how to tell you either. I’ve loved you since day one. I’ve been in love with you since you stepped in this classroom, and since your eyes met mine. I’ve been in love with you since you allowed me to be myself. How could I not be in love with you ? I was so scared to tell you this, I was so scared to lose you… I’m sorry. For not saying anything all this time ”. 

Every student in the hallways stopped walking, and everyone stopped talking. Soobin, Kai and Yeonjun looked at themselves with proud and excited smiles, their hearts pounding in curiosity and excitement while everyone was applauding and screaming as this unexpected confession. 

Taehyun’s eyes widened and his lips parted, trying to digest what the one he loved just confessed to him. Confessed to the whole high school. 

Shit. They were still live. 

“Uhm, haha, well, thanks for listening guys, and happy graduation everyone !” Taehyun closed the live, and finally, turned off the speaker. 

They were alone now. 

Taehyun took a few steps towards Beomgyu, looking at him with his unafraid round eyes, their bodies only centimeters away from each other now. He held the black haired boy’s hands in his own and interlocked their fingers, smiling at how they fit perfectly in each other’s. 

“How did you know ?” Taehyun whispered, hiding his blushing face in the older’s neck. 

“I don’t know. It just made sense, because I always felt the same about you”. 

“Do you really ? ”

Beomgyu cutely nodded and locked his eyes in Taehyun’s now, blushing, his heart tightening in his chest. They were both standing in front of the set-up they spent so much time recording with, staring at each other in awe, hands tied up in each other’s and faces only inches appart from the other. The atmosphere in the room was heavy now, and Beomgyu had a hard time breathing well, mesmerized by Taehyun’s features. The boy looked so gorgeous and attractive from up close that it was almost unreal. 

Beomgyu softly laid his hands from Taehyun’s chest to his cheek, rubbing his lower lip with his thumb. He kept staring at them, and almost went crazy at how kissable they looked. He wanted to taste them, he wanted their lips to meet so badly that he started to move his face closer to the red haired boy, pulling him a bit closer. 

Taehyun wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s waist, holding him closer and tighter, slowly closing his eyes as he was finally leaning in. The black haired boy wrapped his arms around Taehyun’s neck and pulled him down, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally felt the younger’s lips crashing on his own. He kissed them, almost devoured them as if he would never be able to meet them again. Their lips slotted together perfectly, as if Taehyun’s lips were made for kissing Beomgyu’s and nothing had ever feel so right, but to kiss him. 

Beomgyu tightened his hold on Taehyun, his right hand losing itself through the younger’s fluff and soft red hair; going almost insane at how Taehyun’s waist was pressing against his own, or how their lips were moving in synch, dancing, fitting the other’s so perfectly. He held the boy closer and closer, always craving for more contact, more of his touch and his kisses. 

Beomgyu found it crazy how with only one kiss from Taehyun, he already became addicted, always craving for more, their lips connecting again the second after they pulled away. Beomgyu thought that he would probably never get tired of the way Taehyun was kissing him. What Taehyun couldn’t say with words, he was saying it through his kisses, deepening them then pressing his lips slower against Beomgyu’s, separating their swollen lips just to connect them again right after. 

Beomgyu almost melted in Taehyun’s arms, under the few pecks he was letting on his lips, his cheeks, his nose then his forehead, just to come back to his lips again. When they pulled apart, they started at each other, blushing like two kids who just got caught doing something bad. Taehyun hugged Beomgyu in his arms and buried his face in his neck, letting a few kisses there too. 

Just like that, their hearts linked with each other. 

Maybe they were linked from the beginning, maybe they were destined at each other from the day they stepped in this room. 

Beomgyu thought that working for that small radio was the best thing that happened to him, but he never expected it to be smashed by the boy he was now holding in his arms so quickly. 

He had to finish packing their stuff now, but he wasn’t sad anymore. He felt more relieved now, and he knew that through all the feelings they went through in this room, love would forever remain his favorite. He knew that, whatever the future was made of, it would be special, and he would be okay, as long as he had Taehyun with him. 

They were each other’s sun on rainy days.


End file.
